Listening
by WithGraceWeFall
Summary: Sakura finds herself in Konoha's graveyard talking to a famed copy-cat ninja with silver hair. Sometimes, listening is the better than any answer you can find. One-shot.


Team seven was destined for greatness. Hatake Kakashi, the copy-ninja. Famed from all around the world. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the two surviving Uchihas from the famed Massacre. Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage and container of the great nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi. Then Haruno Sakura...

Sakura sighed, rolling over in her bed to face the picture of their team. She wasn't stupid, she knew all about Naruto and why he was shunned by the village for the majority of his life. She knew he had the demon sealed in him by the fourth Hokage of Konoha. Because he was the only person willing to sacrifice his life for his own child. The man believed his son would be rewarded as a hero; if only he knew how wrong he had been.

Sakura pulled herself to the side of her bed, sitting and hanging her feet off the edge. She kept her eyes focused on the picture before glancing at the sunrise rising through her window. After another sigh, she glanced at the picture again, her heart torn for a moment in confusion.

Haruno Sakura. What about her made her destined for this team? When she was placed on the team, she didn't question it. Her pure excitement for being placed on a team with her _Sasuke-kun_ had over-powered her sense of reasoning. Her mind skimmed over the events of the previous day, where they had escaped the Forest of Death and she couldn't help but wonder what would unfold for her today.

Sakura slipped on her sandals and glanced at herself in the mirror. She slept in her dress last night out of pure exhaustion, not wanting to waste her day dressing herself again. Her short, chopped hair seemed to match her emotions. _Gone,_ she thought.

She fled her house an hour earlier than normal, finding a walk might clear her mind.

_Why am I even in Team seven? Why not Hinata-san? She's a clear choice, a Byuukagan heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She could hold so much potential..._ She let her mind wander for a moment, before realizing she had made it to the graveyard of Konoha. Her eyes travelled to all the memorial stones of great shinobi of her past who had died sacrificing their lives for the village. She had always wished to see her father's name there, the father she never knew, the father that her mother had hidden from the world.

She felt a presence at her side and she jumped, fear prickling at every hair on her body, causing them to stand on-edge.

"Calm yourself. I wont bite, Sakura."

She visibly relaxed at the sound of her sensei's voice, another sigh escaping her lips. The man approached her side, staring at the very memorial she couldn't take her eyes from.

Kakashi's visible eye closed for a moment, a slight hint of curiosity taking over his mind.

"You know, its not every day I have a visitor at my side when I'm here. Is there something on your mind?"

Sakura realized for a moment, why he was always late. He probably spent hours here, questioning why his teammates had departed before him.

Emerald eyes positioned themselves on her teacher as Sakura remained silent. A minute passed before she let a chuckle escape her lips.

A brow rose at her laugh, but she let a soft smile rest on her features.

"I got lost on the road of life, Kakashi-sensei."

His visible eye crinkled, an obvious suggestion to let her know he was amused.

Both presences sat in silence before the roseate haired genin spoke, obvious confusion lacing her voice.

"Kakashi-sensei..." his eye moved to watch her as she spoke, "Why was I chosen for Team seven? I know about Naruto. I know about Sasuke. I know its not everyday a man is demoted from ANBU to become a teacher for no reason," she paused, furrowing her brows in the process, "but what I don't know, is why I was chosen for this team, the team destined for greatness.. Why me?"

Silence consumed the two for a moment, before Kakashi found his voice.

"Answers are found, not given, Sakura. There are many questions that need answers, but some are meant to be discovered more than others."

Sakura inclined her head towards the older man, and she could tell those were words he was given, not created. She could see the emotions fading from his eyes, but chose not to question it.

"I suppose you're right, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled at him, "But I'm glad to know I'm not the only one searching for my answers."

One supposed if the silver-haired sensei hadn't had nearly his entire face covered, surprise would have been evident more than all else. All other emotions ceased to excited as the surprise shook his features. His eye crinkled again, as the pink-haired girl turned and began to follow the road back to her house.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. For those words. They mean alot."

Sakura's figure disappeared around the corner.

Kakashi turned his eye back towards the memorial stone, remembering the day his close friend Obito spoke the same words. His dying words.

"Your welcome, Sakura. You're very welcome."

Perhaps, today wouldn't be the worst of the days yet to come.

Because now, there were two misunderstood people, who understood.

_Thank you, Sakura, for listening to those words._

* * *

I might make a story from this, I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want a story from it.

What I loved, is that this one-shot can be taken in many forms. As a love fic, daughter/father figure fic, friendship fic, etc.

Well, let me know your opinions.

Ja-ne.

WithGraceWeFall-sama.


End file.
